


Маленькая слабость

by katich_pigeon, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Gen, Masturbation, Violence, подразумевается босселот
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katich_pigeon/pseuds/katich_pigeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Ставлю на то, что Оцелот базарит с Джоном по кодеку.I bet he is chatting with John on the codec.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал R - NC, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Маленькая слабость

**Author's Note:**

> Ставлю на то, что Оцелот базарит с Джоном по кодеку.
> 
> I bet he is chatting with John on the codec.

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/aayi07.png)

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/t0gbf2.png)


End file.
